For Reasons Unknown
by rockbloodyon
Summary: Rose leaves the Doctor completely distraught. Why? For reasons unknown.


**I have actually no idea what I am about to write here, I just felt like writing something short and to put it bluntly, rubbish. It will just be the first thing that pops into my head. **

**Erm…with all the enthusiasm I can muster, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: What on earth would make you come to the conclusion that I owned Doctor Who? Mad person…**

**For Reasons Unknown**

"Doctor?" A shadow fell across his face as the light from the console was blocked out by a figure standing in front of him.

"Yes Rose?"

"Take me back home."

"What? Oh, you want to see Jackie. Must we? I will doubtless get a smack, why is it always the mother's eh? Can't they just leave me alone? It doesn't matter how I look, stripy scarf, stick of celery, big ears, roguish good looks, I still get a smack! I don't even know what I've done wrong half the time; I think my mere existence proves to be insulting somehow! Me! I save your planet so many times and all I get as a thank you is a nice hearty smack! Not forgetting that right hook, by that bloke who wouldn't listen to me, I mean I know I can ramble at times but surely it isn't that ba—" The Doctor stopped abruptly. "Rose, what's wrong?" His tone changed to one of intense worry.

"Take me home." A tear slid down Rose's face.

A horrible feeling of dread coursed through his body, beginning at the back of his throat, running down into his chest, making his two hearts beat rapidly. He spoke in a terrified whisper, his dark eyes widening, showing true, unrivalled fear for the first time since the Time War. "_Rose…?" _

"Doctor, please, just...just...please." Sobs racked Rose's body and not being able to stand the look in her poor Doctor's eyes any longer she fled from the console room, trying to get as far away from the man she loved as possible.

The Doctor couldn't move. He mouth was agape, eyes wide and shining with tears. It has all happened so suddenly. What had made Rose suddenly reluctant to travel with him? Had he tried to take their relationship to a new level too quickly?

All of a sudden he crumpled to the floor, the thought of Rose leaving too much to bear. He just lay there, hand over his eyes, back against the hard metal grille that was the floor trying to comprehend a life without his shining star. Time seemed to pass very slowly until—

"_Doctor…" _Rose could not disguise the tremble in her voice.

He stood up slowly, not daring to look at her. Without a word, he pulled a lever and the TARDIS flew into the Time Vortex.

* * *

"Here we are. Earth. The year is 2006 and you are back home." The usual enthusiasm sparkling in the Doctor's voice had vanished, to be replaced by a monotone that Rose found disconcerting.

"Doctor, let me explain," still he wouldn't look her in the eye, for fear of his hearts breaking, "you don't understand, I have to go." Tears began to fall from Rose's glistening eyes again.

"Oh, you are right there Rose, I don't understand. But you want to go." His voice was low and filled with dark regret, almost angry.

"Please, Doctor. Look at me!" Rose was now in hysterics, tears flowing from her eyes, he didn't understand, she was so sorry.

He finally turned his gaze to her distraught face. Rose gasped in shock. His eyes depicted a look of such despair. Despair like she had never seen, even on those rare nostalgic moments where he spoke of the Time War.

"Oh Doctor…" He turned his gaze away again.

"I thought you were leaving Rose." He sounded hurt, although his comment not contemptuous.

"Right…" Head down, still sobbing Rose walked slowly to the door of the TARDIS. She turned as she got to the door, taking one last look at the silent Time Lord, deeply saddened by the fact he was not watching her go. With one last sob, she turned to the door, pulled it open and stepped out into the torrential rain.

The Doctor looked up as the door shut. A single tear fell down his cheek. He loved Rose. Why had he let her go?

_Because I love her._

He never even found out why she had left. And now, he never would.

* * *

Rose stood in the rain, letting the ice cold drops hit her as if they weren't there. She had to leave. There was no choice. She couldn't exactly tell him she had eaten the last banana aboard the TARDIS now, could she?**

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, even I didn't expect it to end like that. Well, review! Please. looks hopeful **


End file.
